BatKai
by Jenny Flint
Summary: Simple. Kai en el papel de Bat-Man. Todos los demás como los villanos de Cd. Gótica. ¿Alguna duda?
1. Prólogo

... tres siglos después... por fin empiezo con esta chorrada.

**Bat-Kai**

_**Prólogo: Metiéndose en el personaje**_

— ... sigo sin entender por qué estoy haciendo esto — se quejó Kai

— Porque sólo eres un personaje ficticio sin voluntad propia — le responde el Director

— ¬.¬... sí, como sea... a ver... ¿cuál se supone que es mi motivación?

— pueeeeees... "traumitas"! explícale

Simple, mi buen Kai. Imagina esto: tienes apenas unos siete años de edad. Acabas de ir al cine con tus padres. Está lloviendo. De repente, un ladrón sale de un callejón y los amenaza con una pistola. Tus padres le dan los valores que traen consigo, y aun así el individuo les dispara a ambos. Estabas tan shockeado por la situación que no te enteraste como te salvaste. Lo único que sabes es que está lloviendo a mares y la sangre de tus padres se diluye en el agua. (El Equipo de Producción tiene los ojos bañados en lágrimas) A partir de entonces eres criado por el mayordomo. Por años alimentas el deseo de venganza. Aprendes técnicas de combate, de escapismo, física, química, y todo aquello que consideras necesario. Así, unos 15 años después de la muerte de tus padres, te conviertes en Bat-man... o Bat-Kai, en este caso. ¿Alguna duda?

-- ô.o ¿el mayordomo no huyó con el dinero? -- se asombra Kai

eeeeh... no.

-- u-uU que estúpido. ô.o un momento! Si se supone que eran ricos, ¿por qué se fueron al cine a pie, si encima estaba lloviendo?

Eeeeeeh... estoooooo... no tengo idea

-- u-uU que estúpidos... ô.o ¿y el asunto de la custodia? Ni modo que el mayordomo sea mi tutor!

... pues sí es...

-- u-uU que est...

-- XO si vuelves a decir "que estúpido", te arrojo a la alcantarilla!! -- le espeta el Director.

-- bueno... ¿y por qué se supone que tengo que vestirme así? -- pregunta Hiwatari, cambiando de tema hábilmente

Pues porque tienes que dar miedo

-- ¬.¬U no! ¿A poco?

... bueno, en realidad los trajes pegados al cuerpo son parte del exhibicionismo sexual en los cómics... aunque hay quienes dicen que es para no atorarse ni que los agarren... y es entonces cuando uno se cuestiona sobre las capas... ahora, se supone que Bat-man excogió ese traje porque en su primera correría nocturna iba vestido con un jersey, pasamontañas, guantes y pantalones de mezclilla, todo en negro, pero aunque al final atrapó a los ladrones se sintió frustrado porque no le tuvieron miedo, y una de las principales armas de Bat-man es, precisamente, el miedo que inspira lo frío de su mirada, lo tenso de su barbillota, lo que oculta bajo esa capa, su impasibilidad ante...

-- ¬.¬ ya captamos la idea, gracias -- interrumpe el Director (y hace bien, porque podría ponerme a hablar de Bat-man por horas enteras)

-- -.-U en serio, no sé porque hago esto -- dice Kai... otra vez

-- ¬¬ ya párale, ¿no? Después de todo, podrás darle unos buenos trancazos a muchos de los demás personajes de beyblade

-- ô.o ¿en serio?

-- a casi todos y cada uno -- reitera el director -- ... como sea... prepárense para grabar. Kai, ponte tu lindo y mojigato trajecito -- finaliza, burlón

-- ¬¬ mmmmmf...


	2. Ríe, niño, ríe

**Ríe, niño, ríe...**

Una noche más en ciudad Bótica... otra noche en la que una figura solitaria recorre los callejones, acechando... esperando... anhelando encontrar al maldito bastardo que le destrozó la vida antes de que empezara... pero como eso probablemente tardaría mucho tiempo, sería bueno, mientras tanto, remojar el gaznate con un buen tarro de cerveza.

Entró en el bar. Avanzó con decisión a la barra. Todos los parroquianos salieron corriendo, excepto los que estaban tan borrachos que sólo atinaron a reírse. Y es que ver a un individuo pseudo-disfrazado de murciélago entrar a una cantina era algo... fuera de lo común... venga, estaba de locos! ¿qué clase de enfermo trastornado se vestiría así? Peor aún, ¿qué clase de enfermo trastornado se vestiría así _y_ saldría a la calle?

Al parecer, estos individuos no habían oído —o estaban demasiado embotados del cerebro como para recordar que habían oído— hablar del nuevo azote del crimen en ciudad Bótica: Bat-Kai. Ahora, si nos apegamos estrictamente a los hechos, probablemente no habían oído de él porque no había hecho nada todavía porque era su primera noche en este nuevo hobbie de golpear seudo-criminales...

Y uno de esos criminales... tendría que aparecer algún día, pero esta noche no fue posible.

Bat-Kai regresó a su Bati-cueva en su Bati-móvil, Bati-deprimido por tan mal Bati-inicio de su Bati-carrera. Ahí, su Bati-mayordomo, Alfred (el mismo de la serie original de Bat-Man, pero diferente), lo recibió Bati-comprensivamente.

—XO ¡Joven Kai! ¿Se puede saber dónde estaba?

— ¬ . ¬ no.

— ¡-¡ me ha tenido aquí preocupado toda la noche.

— U⌐.⌐ pues debiste haberte ido a dormir

— ¡-¡ ¿Cómo pretende que haga eso? Yo lo he cuidado todos estos años, yo le cambié los pañales....

El resto del sermón de Alfred se perdió en el espacio, dado que el tal Kai Hiwatari, a quien en efecto había criado desde niño, a quien en efecto le cambió los pañales, a quien en efecto quería como el hijo que nunca pudo tener porque había pasado toda su vida cuidando de un niño huérfano que en efecto era el desagradecido que no prestaba atención a sus desvelos, lo pasó por alto completamente.

Al día siguiente, Bat-Kai volvió a recorrer la ciudad... con idénticos resultados. Y así fue por meses y más meses, hasta que por fin se topó con uno de los tantos criminales sicópatas de Cd. Bótica: El Bufón.

(Se ve a Max vestido como... bufón... con un costal lleno de joyas en la mano izquierda y una pistola en la derecha, corriendo lleno de felicidad por una joyería)

— n0n WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Los achichincles del Bufón también llenaban sus costales de joyas. Y entonces llegó Bat-Kai!

—Devuelve eso —le dijo fríamente al Bufón

— UoU no quelo.

— ¬¬### ¡Que lo devuelvas, maldita sea!

— UoU Oblígame.

— ... como quieras

Empieza una muy buena batalla, salpicada de letreritos de Pas! Cuas! Zap! Ouch! Crash! entre los secuaces del Bufón y Bat-Kai, que termina con un Bat-Kai bastante golpeado y un montón de individuos disfrazados de mimos (oséase los secuaces) inconscientes y con nuestro presupuesto para escenografía y utilería en números rojos.

— O.O oh, oh... —dijo el Bufón, y trató de huir del lugar. Pero no pudo, porque siempre, sin importar a donde se dirigiera, Bat-Kai llegaba más rápido y se le ponía enfrente.

* * *

—Interesante efecto de cámara —dijo el Productor

—Sí, basta con voltear la toma para que parezca que Max cambió de dirección y se topó con Kai —dijo el Director—. Y en realidad es la misma toma con distintas cámaras.

—¿Crees que el público lo note?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Sería demasiado estúpido que se fijaran en esas tonterías!

— ... más te vale

* * *

—¡Estás loco, Bufón! Déjame ayudarte! — exclamó Bat-Kai.

— ô.o ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— ¬.¬U bueno, estás disfrazado de bufón y asaltas una joyería.

— ô.o ¿Y eso es estar loco?

—Pues sí.

— :P nah, yo no estoy loco, el loco eres tú. WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! —el Bufón volvió a correr en círculos.

— ... -.-U maldita sea.

Finalmente, el Bufón cayó noqueado por el diestro y certero golpe de un tablón de 5 centímetros de espesor. Dicha contusión fue aplicada, obviamente, por Bat-Kai.

Cuando la policía llegó, dos días después, encontró a los rateros amarrados del techo.

—¿Quién podrá haber hecho esto? —preguntó el inspector Dunga.

—No lo sé, inspector, no lo sé —respondió el Comisionado Ozuma, analizando un bati-boomerang que se le quedó olvidado a Bat-Kai, y que el Comisionado interpretó como una señal dejada ahí deliberadamente.


	3. El ave que nunca volará

n-n grax por sus comentarios. De una vez advierto que no creo que esta cosa llegue más allá de los 20 capítulos, y debo recordarles que nada, absolutamente nada de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, así que desgraciadamente no puedo aceptar los generosos donativos que sé que se mueren por enviar, porque sería lucrar.

————————————————————————————————————————————

**El ave que nunca volará**

El Comisionado seguía intrigado. ¿Cómo era posible que ese boomerang sirviera? No era del estilo convencional. Lo lanzó una y otra vez, y regresaba. Se encogió de hombros. Bueno, servía, ¿y qué? Un golpe de suerte del diseñador, tal vez.

Siguiente misterio: ¿quién había fabricado ese boomerang? ¿y porqué lo había dejado allí tirado?

Quizá nunca lo sabría... o tal vez sí, si el sujeto en cuestión se enteraba del asalto al Bank A Route At Bótica (espero que capten el juego de palabras) de parte de... bueno, en realidad nadie lo sabía. Se había filtrado esa información a través de las mafias, así que tal vez fuera una cubierta para un golpe mayor.

Pero eso no podría saberse hasta esa noche.

— ¿señor Hiwatari? —llamó Alfred.

— ¿sí?

— Han llamado para saber si asistirá a la inauguración de...

— pues no, no iré

— ô.o ¿señor?

— tengo algo más importante que hacer.

— ...

La noche cayó en Cd. Bótica, sin estrellas ni luna, como de costumbre. Y Bat-Kai recorría las calles con rapidez. Tenía que llegar a tiempo.

— MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —reía malignamente El Pingüino (Ian), mientras sus achichincles, previo amagamiento del personal del banco, llenaban costales de dinero— aprisa, inútiles!!

Y entonces, lo que todo el mundo esperaba! En efecto, Bat-Kai entró por el techo!!

(De hecho, había llegado al edificio unas dos horas antes, pero en lo que lo taladró para entrar...)

— ô.o ¿quién eres tú? ... XO no importa, atrápenlo!!

— su peor pesadilla

Y otra vez se ven muchos letreritos de Crash! Zap! Ouch! Pow! Ugh! Pas! Cuas! Y etcétera. Esta vez, Bat-Kai acabó menos golpeado. Y sólo quedaba de pie el Pingüino.

— pagarás por esto! —dijo el avechucho, e intentó dispararle con su paraguas... pero se había equivocado de paraguas, y en vez de traer el que era una metralleta, se trajo el _absolutamente normal_— n.nU ups! ò.ó volveréeeee!!!

— estás loco, Pingüino! Déjame ayudarte!

————————————————————————————————————————————

— CORTE! —Gritó el Director— mal, mal, mal!!! Kai, tienes que decir eso más convincentemente!! A ver, repítelo.

— estás loco, Pingüino! Déjame ayudarte! —repitió Kai.

— no, no convencerías ni a tu madre —suspiró—. Aunque no es tu culpa. Comprendo que esa frase no queda con tu personalidad, y que si te salió la vez pasada es porque, en efecto, Max está loco. Flint, cámbiala

No... no podría hacer eso.

— u-u es una orden

pero... ¡-¡ pero... pero si es una de las frases típicas de Bat-Man!

— me importa un cuerno!

TT-TT no puedo, de verdad, no puedo.

— no me interesa si puedes o no. Házlo.

(tomo el libreto, temblorosa, y lo corrijo, temblorosa aún) ... TT-TT aaaagh! Fue un sacrilegio! TT-TT Debo hacer penitencia.

— no tan rápido. Quizá tengas que cambiarla otra vez, si el señorito no lo hace bien

TT-TT NOOOOO!! OTRA VEZ NO!!!

— u-uU date prisa, Kai, o le va a dar un ataque de histeria

— ô.ó ¿no está histérica ahora?

— u-uU no.

— bueno... "idiota! Quédate quieto!"... ¿y bien?

— ... es decente. Luces, cámara, sedantes! SILENCIO!

"Bat-Kai, Capítulo 2, Escena 5, Toma 4.... ACCIÓN!"

————————————————————————————————————————————

— pagarás por esto! —dijo el avechucho, e intentó dispararle con su paraguas... pero se había equivocado de paraguas, y en vez de traer el que era una metralleta, se trajo el _absolutamente normal_— n.nU ups! ò.ó volveréeeee!!!

— idiota! Quédate quieto!

El Pingüino, que estúpido no es, intentó salir huyendo, pero Bat-Kai le arrojó esas cosas que son tres bolitas de metal y que se te enrollan si te las lanzan a los pies.

El Pingüino, obviamente, cayó. Y Bat-Kai, olvidando que el murciélago es él, lo colgó del techo, con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Y un rato después, llegó la poli, encontró a los individuos estos, y el Comisionado volvió a sumirse en sus reflexiones.


	4. El espectáculo continúa

**Lo que usted estaba esperando! Finalmente, se revelará quien será el compañero de Bat-Kai! Chafamex Productions agradece su fidelidad y comentarios.**

—————————————————————————————————————————————

—... no me gusta como suena esto —dijo Kai

—¡Pero a nadie le interesa! —le replicó el Director, sonriendo, mientras su Sagrado Equipo reía y reía.

—————————————————————————————————————————————

**El espectáculo continúa.**

La carpa estaba lista. Todos habían ensayado su número. Todos. El público llegaba, expectante. Las luces se encendieron. El anunciador salió con su traje de gala, mientras los artistas circenses desfilaban frente a los espectadores, varios de ellos inocentes infantes que se disponían a divertirse como nunca en su vida.

Nadie podría haber previsto el trágico desenlace de la actuación de la pareja acróbata, conocidos en todo el mundo por su habilidad, sinergia y coordinación. Ciertamente, cada vez que aparecían se volvían mejores.

Pues otro acróbata, de menos fama y habilidad, celoso, había saboteado las cuerdas... y los dos cayeron. Nada habría pasado, de no ser porque también saboteó la red... y murieron.

Su joven hijo, que también empezaba a volverse un gran acróbata, contempló la escena con dolor, impotencia y desolación... pero pronto lo olvidó para convertirlo en rencor. Porque él había visto al culpable.

Y juraba que lo haría pagar, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

Primero, estúpidamente, lo confrontó. Pero eso sólo alertó al hijo de la gran puta, Gideon, de que había sido descubierto. Y su malévola sesera maquinó la trágica desaparición del pequeño Raúl.

Pero Raúl no estaba solo. Lo que él no sabía era que Kai Hiwatari, a la mañana siguiente, leía del trágico accidente en el periódico. Y, encendiendo la televisión a tiempo para el noticiero, se enteró de las acusaciones del hijo de las víctimas hacia uno de sus compañeros. Sin decir nada a nadie, fue hacia el circo.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Raúl, desafiante, al individuo que había llegado.

—Soy un productor de cine —dijo aquel ser —. Me interesa llevar tu historia a la pantalla grande, si lo permites.

—¡Deje en paz al chico! —le gruñó Hiwatari, llegando.

Era tan aterradora su mirada, que el seudo-productor se fue corriendo. Raúl estaba confundido.

—No confíes en esos sujetos. Sus películas son ascos y tratan de todo, menos de lo que en realidad pasó.

Raúl asintió.

—¿Quién es?

Kai sonrió.

—¿Quieres vengarte, verdad? Vas por el camino equivocado.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué harás¿Te quedarás con algún familiar?

—... mis padres eran mi única familia —dijo Raúl, con la voz destemplada.

—¿Aceptarías que te adopte?

Raúl lo vio sin creerle del todo. De repente, empezó a gritar, y no precisamente de alegría.

—¡Eres un maldito depravado filma-pornografía-infantil¿verdad¡PUES NO! A SOLAS, EN UN LUGAR OCULTO, Y CON ALGUIEN QUE TE PIDA GUARDAR EL "SECRETO", JAMÁS.

— ¬¬U no es lo que estás pensando.

— · ·U ¿ah, no?

— U-U no.

— · ·U ¿entonces?

—Ese tipo intentará matarte. Lo único que intento es protegerte.

—¿En serio¿Y puede saberse por qué?

Kai Hiwatari no respondió. Sólo lo observó, pensando... en que no podía decírselo. Volvió a sonreír.

—Tenemos más en común de lo que crees.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————

—¡CORTE! Se imprime. ¡Felicidades, por fin salió bien a la primera! Descansen cinco minutos y prepárense para la siguiente escena.

— -.- me duele la cara —se quejó Kai.

—ô.o ¿por qué? —preguntó Raúl.

—Porque sonrió demasiado¿por qué más? —se burló el Director. El Equipo reía. Definitivamente, venían tan simples que se burlaban del vuelo de una mosca. XD el vuelo de la mosca!

"Bat Kai", Capítulo Tres, Escena Dos, Toma Uno... Acción!

———————————————————————————————————————————————

Alfred tomó con filosofía la llegada del joven.

— u-uU en mis tiempos, cuando uno quería tener hijos, se casaba, señor Hiwatari.

— ¬¬ cállate, Alfred.

—¡Señor¡Usted no tuvo que criarse, así que no sabe lo terrible que fue cuidarlo a esa edad!

— · ·U ¿en serio?

— u-u en serio.

— n-n sé que sobrevivirás, Alfred.

— TT-TT ¿por qué a mí?

Al día siguiente, el señor Hiwatari tenía una reunión importante, muy temprano. Así pues, Alfred se vio en la tortuosa obligación de encargarse del joven. Era sábado, así que no iría a la escuela... aún. El muchacho había vivido todo el tiempo en un circo, habría que averiguar qué tantos conocimientos tenía y regularizarlo conforme a su edad.

Eso, claro, si conseguía hacer que se despertara.

—Buenos días, dormilón —dijo Alfred, entrando con el desayuno. Por toda respuesta, Raúl se arrebujó en las sábanas y se negó a despertar.

Alfred arqueó una ceja, dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa y abrió las cortinas, dejando entrar una inusitada cantidad de molesta luz solar.

Raúl musitó algo incomprensible. Alfred le quitó las sábanas con violencia. Raúl, resignado, se frotó los ojos, bostezó y se quedó viendo al mayordomo.

— ¬¬U Duerme mucho, joven. En cuanto termine de desayunar, báñese.

A la sola mención del "báñese", Raúl palideció (n/a¬¬U no pregunten, pero eso pasó). Y el desayuno... demasiado refinado como para llenar el estómago. En lo que Alfred hacía sus... cosas de mayordomo... Raúl se escabulló debajo de la cama. Alfred se volvió, y al no ver a nadie arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Joven Raúl?... ¡Joven Raúl!

Alfred se puso a buscar por la habitación, y mientras examinaba el clóset, Raúl tomó la bandeja, salió, y la usó para deslizarse por las escaleras... haciendo un ruidero que Alfred no pudo evitar escuchar. Se lanzó en la persecución.

Persecución que tuvo lugar por todo lo largo y ancho de la casa, arriba y abajo, y Alfred ya no está para esos trotes. Y en toda la mañana, Raúl no había pronunciado una sola palabra.

Con tanta corredera, Raúl acabó justa y precisamente en el último lugar donde debería estar: la Bati-cueva. Sobrecogido, examinó los oscuros aposentos de El Señor de la Noche, Bat-Kai, sin saberlo. Alfred, al verlo ahí y aprovechando que estaba demasiado estupefacto, lo agarró y se lo llevó arrastrando al baño.

Una vez terminado todo, Alfred miró a Raúl con severidad.

—No mencione esto a nadie.

Raúl negó con la cabeza.

—¿Lo promete?

Esta vez, asintió.

Alfred sonrió con indulgencia.

—¿No sabe hablar, o le comió la lengua el ratón?

Raúl, aparentemente, abrió la boca para responder. En realidad, se había asombrado al ver a Kai entrar a la sala.

—Por lo visto se están llevando de maravilla.

—No lo aseguraría, señor.

Kai pasó por alto el comentario de su mayordomo (conocía su tendencia a hacerse la víctima para chantajearlo) y sonrió indulgentemente al pequeño niño pelirrojo, que parecía algo... asustado.

—¿Te trató bien Alfred?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —respondió Alfred, ofendido —. ¿Acaso lo traté mal a usted?

Hasta la hora de la comida, Raúl no volvió a hablar. Y la primera frase que salió de su boca fue contundente.

—¿Tú eres Bat-Kai?

Kai intentó intercambiar una mirada con Alfred, quien súbitamente había recordado que había olvidado traer la salsa.

—... ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Vi el traje.

Kai suspiró.

—¿Qué hacías ahí?

—Fue un accidente.

—No se lo digas a nadie.

—¡Claro que no! —de repente, Raúl tuvo una "genial" idea —. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—No.

—¡Vamos!

—¡No!

—Pero¿por qué?

—Escucha —dijo Kai, con un relámpago en la mirada —, todavía no estás preparado para esto. Lo más probable es que la ira te ciegue a la primera oportunidad y acabes mal.

Raúl, aparentemente, comprendió el punto. Pero no lo aceptó. Sí aceptó el entrenamiento, sí aceptó el pasar como una persona normal, como _el protegido _de Kai Hiwatari, pero no aceptó esperar. No podía esperar. En una semana, el circo se iría... y quizá nunca más volviera.

Se escabulló una noche. La última función había terminado. Era hora de descansar.

Y que Gideon estuviera preparado.

Y sí, estaba preparado. Demasiado preparado. En poco tiempoél y sus compinches habían sometido a Raúl, y se disponían a encontrar su cadáver después de su "suicidio" (lo arrojarían al lago).

_Pero_ (siempre hay un pero) a Bat-Kai se le ocurrió hacer acto de presencia, y después de otra secuencia de "Pas, Crash, Auch, Pow, Bam, Zap!", Gideon y sus inútiles achichincles se "suicidaron".

Bat-Kai miró con dureza a Raúl.

—Te dije que era demasiado pronto.

—¡No lo entenderías! —exclamó Raúl, más que nada porque su orgullo estaba herido.

—... te entiendo más de lo que crees —respondió Bat-Kai, con la voz apagada.

—... yo... no...

—Como quieras. Sólo te pedí un poco de paciencia, pero si es mucho para ti...

—¡Espera! —Bat-Kai se volvió y lo observó —. ¿Me perdonas?

—... vamos a casa.

—¡Gracias, Bat-Kai!

—¿Gracias¡Qué gracias ni que ocho cuartos¡Tú te regresas a pie, por insubordinado rufián! —dijo Bat-Kai, para irse en la Bati-moto después de eso.

— TT-TT ...

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

—¡Corte! Bien, señoras y señores, por hoy hemos terminado.


	5. Mía

**¿Qué será de ti, si aún sigues siendo mía? **(DJ Kane, "Mía")

Resucitar... ¿posible? ¿Sueño? ¿Mentira teológica?

Fuera lo que fuera, él lo conseguiría. Todo su mundo dependía de ello. ¡Lo lograría, y todos los que se habían burlado de él se arrepentirían! (c/p: típico desvarío de científico loco. Todos dicen eso. Y siempre acaban en un manicomnio)

Pero, ¡maldición! Esos malditos detectives, policías, agentes del FBI, de la Interpol, de la AFI, de la delegación... hasta el Alto Mando del Ejército lo vigilaba.

Y ni hablar de los sermones de los inocentes sacerdotes de la comunidad. Por poco y el pueblo lo lincha, de no ser porque no tenían azadones, ni antorchas, por la reciente plaga de termitas. Pero intentaron asesinarlo con un tenedor (n/a: aaah! Que horror! Menuda bola de salvajes!).

Fue por eso y por otras cosas que se mudó a Cd. Bótica. Para poder revivir el cadáver de su difunta y amada esposa, Estela (n/a: personaje invitado/inventado. No existe. No tiene importancia para la trama. Nunca ha salido en beyblade. ¿Entendido?)

Precisamente por eso, el demencialmente loco... es decir, el mundialmente reconocido Dr. Tala Ivanov estaba determinado a encontrar la clave de la resurrección.

Pero, ¡oh, cruento Hado!

————————————————————————————————————————————————

—¡¿Cruen-qué! —exclamó la mayoría del eq. de Prod.

—"Cruel destino" —les informó el Director con Infinita Paciencia.

— ¬¬U pues, ¿para qué ponen palabras tan raras? —se quejó el Productor.

—Aagh! ¡¿Te atreves a cuestionar la maravillosa prosa que El Conejo de Pascua escribió y me tomó siglos encontrar!

— ¬ - ¬U...

— XO sigamos! —ordenó el Director.

———————————————————————————————————————————————

Pero, ¡oh, cruento e infausto Hado! Uno de los tanques de Nitrógeno líquido que refrigeraban los restos de Estela explotó... cuando Tala estaba en el lugar.

Maravillosamente, sobrevivió.

Por alguna extraña circunstancia del destino y del instinto de supervivencia, el organismo de Tala aumentó su temperatura de golpe. Pero ya no la pudo volver a bajar.

Si intentaba salir de la gélida cámara... probablemente moriría, eso en el mejor de los casos.

Así pues, diseñó un traje refrigerante. Dicho traje era una especie de mameluco de plástico aislante, con un tanque atrás (que en realidad era una aspiradora de esas que puedes poner en reversa, llena de cubitos de hielo) que lo _inflaba_ (sí, **_inflaba_**) con aire fresco continuamente. Complementó el traje con una pecera redonda como casco.

———————————————————————————————————————————

—... qué asunto tan científico —ironizó el Productor.

— ò-ó oye, insulso y estúpido mortal! El Conejo de Pascua no escribe para que imbéciles como tú se la pasen criticando!

— ¬.¬ y yo no **le pago** al Conejo de Pascua para que me grite, ¿o sí?

— ò.ó El Conejo de Pascua es **Omnipotente** hasta después del Lunes de Pascua!

— ¬ . ¬ y después de eso, El Conejo de Pascua perdió su empleo.

— UoU no puedes vivir sin la **notable** prosa de El Conejo de Pascua. No podrías filmar nada tan excelso como lo que has hecho hasta ahora, y **todo gracias a El Conejo de Pascua!**

— XO MALDICIÓN! ¿VAMOS A GRABAR **ESTE AÑO**, O QUÉ? —explotó el Director.

— ¬.¬ inútil pariente de Bugs Bunny —murmuró el Productor

— ¬.¬ idiota mortal hijo del nabo —murmuró, a su vez, la guionista.

"Bat-Kai, Capítulo Cuatro, Escena Tres, Toma Uno... ACCIÓN!"

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Raúl entró a la casa corriendo.

— n0n ¡ya llegué!

— ¬.¬ ¡no! ¿a poco? —dijo sarcásticamente Kai.

— u-uU señor Hiwatari... —lo reprochó Alfred.

— o.o ¿qué?

— XO ¡no sea así con el niño! ¡Lo va a traumatizar de por vida, va a hacer que lo odie, se volverá psicópata y nos asesinará a todos!

— u.uU hablas como si fuéramos muchos en esta casa.

— u.uU sí, es cierto.

— ò-ó ... ¬¬ renuncio.

— O.O ¡¿Qué! —preguntaron Kai y Raúl al unísono.

— ù.ú ¡Renuncio! ¡Se han burlado durante tres capítulos de mi persona, y ya no lo soporto!

— ¡-¡ no te vayas —suplicó Kai.

— û-u ya es mayor de edad, _señor_.

— ¤.¤ no importa.

— û-û pues no me importa que no importe.

— ¤.¤ pues a mí tampoco me importa que no te importe que importe.

— û.ú# pues no me importa que tampoco le importe que no me importe que importe.

— ¤-¤ pues no me importa que...

— XO aaaaah, ¡YA CÁLLENSE! —gritó Raúl. Primero, se dirigió a su tutor—. Ò-Ó ¡Kai, en este mismo momento recobras tu dignidad y dejas de actuar como niño chiquito! —acto seguido, se volvió a Alfred—. Ò-Ó ¡Y tú no te vas!

— o-oU Señor, sí, señor! —respondieron ambos. Alfred se dirigió a la cocina, como autómata, y como autómata Kai se fue a la bati-cueva.

— û-úU hace falta un hombre en esta casa —dijo Raúl, y se fue a dejar la mochila.

En otro lugar, los Malvados Patrocinadores del experimento de Tala decidieron, simple y llanamente, que ya no tenían suficiente dinero para seguir pagando para tener a una tipa congelada.

Así pues, se dispusieron a descongelarla.

— O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —Tala hizo una breve, cortísima pausa para tomar aire—. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOoOOoOOooOoOOOOO!

— SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! —contestaron los Malvados Patrocinadores, sonriendo malévolamente.

— ò.ó que no!

— ò-ó que sí!

— ò.ó que no!

— ò-ó que sí!

— ò.ó que no!

— ò-ó que sí!

— ò.ó que no!

— ò-ó que sí!

— ò.ó que no!

— ò-ó que sí!

— ò-ó SUFICIENTE! —exclamó Tala, y les disparó con una pistola de agua llena de nitrógeno líquido a una temperatura de **-**369842500º C. Obviamente, quedaron congelados.

A la mañana siguiente, la noticia de los Humanos Helados de Bótica se difundió como el fuego sobre la paja remojada con gasolina y thinner.

Asimismo, también se difundió que el Dr. Tala Ivanov ya no era un maniático "de clóset". Había aceptado su demencia, y se había vuelto un seudo-terrorista con el único e insensato fin de proteger a su congelada mujer.

— û-ú me parece que éste es un trabajo para... —empezó Kai.

— n.nU ¿la policía? —sugirió Raúl.

— û-ú no.

— ô.o ¿para el chapulín colorado? —preguntó Alfred.

— û-ú tampoco.

— ô-ò ¿para Bat-Kai y Raubin? —inquirió Raúl, con escepticismo.

— ô-Ó ¿estás loco, o eres suicida? —se escandalizó Kai.

— · - ·U ¿entonces para quién? —quiso saber Alfred.

— ù.ú ¡para la suegra del Dr. Tala!

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

—¡Auch! —exclamaron todos los presentes.

—¡Eso es cruel! —dijo el Director.

Flint se reía psicóticamente.

—¡**Ése** es el **INMENSO** poder de El Conejo de Pascua!

"Bat-Kai, Capítulo Cuatro, Escena 7, Toma 1... ACCIÓN!"

——————————————————————————————————––––––––––——————

Una rápida llamada, y el Malévolo Ente, denominado "Suegra", llegó a donde estaban Tala y Estela.

— ¡Ya te lo decía yo, Estela! ¡Ese pelirrojo bueno para nada es muy frío! ¡Mira que tenerte en ese cuchitril (señalando el tubo), en vez de en una casa decente! ¡Y mira nada más como se viste! ¡Te lo dije, Estela, te lo dije!

Así, la señora siguió hablando peyorativamente de su yerno con su hija _muerta _por un buen rato, hasta que Tala salió corriendo y se encerró en el Asilo para Enfermos Mentales de Ciudad Bótica.

Cd. Bótica es lo suficientemente pequeña como para que en tres horas ya todo el mundo se hubiera enterado del asunto.

— o0o ¡Santas Suegras Infernales, Bat-Kai! —exclamó Raúl—. ¡Tenías razón!

— u-u Como siempre.


	6. Gatos, Primera Parte

**Hay cuatro gatos junto a mí... ζ **"Los tejados", Cómplices **ζ **

— u-u todo ha estado muy aburrido —comentó Raúl una tarde de domingo. Estaba cómodamente (o, más bien, **fodongamente**)acostado en el sofá. No muy lejos de allí, Kai leía despreocupadamente el periódico. Raúl le lanzó una mirada para ver si había provocado alguna reacción en él. Nada—. ¿Me pasas la sección de espectáculos?

—No, te contaminará el cerebro con sus estúpidos chismes.

—No la quiero por eso. Quiero ver si hay alguna película decente en el cine.

— ¬.¬ bien... recortaré la cartelera para que la leas.

— Ô-ÓU ¡¿QUÉ! ¡¿Y leerlo fuera de contexto!

— ¬.¬U lo supuse.

— n-nU...

— u-u bien, tú ganas.

— ò.ô ¿eh?

Kai le dio el periódico entero, en orden. La primera plana rezaba, ostentosamente: "ASALTAN LECHERÍA: Roban jocoque", a ocho columnas.

— OoO ¡Santas vacas despojadas, Kai!

— ¬- ¬U ...

Aparte de eso, había un anuncio: "¡URGENTE! Solicito pintor de casa a domicilio, sepa manejar rodillo."

— OoO ¡Santos pintores arrodillados, Kai!

— ¬.¬U ... a veces me pregunto si eres retrasado.

— o.o no, siempre llego puntual.

En un pequeño recuadro en el extremo inferior izquierdo de la página 2, había un pequeño artículo: "Roban Estatua Precolombina del Museo".

— ... no, no hay nada más que sea interesante en esta sección —sentenció Raúl, para empezar a analizar la sección de espectáculos—. OoO ¡Santas vedettes operadas, Kai!

Kai suspiró y se dio una palmada en la frente. Acto seguido, se levantó y se dirigió a la Bati-cueva, mientras Raúl seguía leyendo el periódico.

— OoO ¡Santos crucigramas resueltos, Kai!

Después de pasar tres horas dando vueltas por todos lados, Bat-Kai salió cuando, POR FIN, anocheció. Fue a investigar el asunto del museo.

Pero no era el único que estaba interesado en eso.

— ò.ó ¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó el Comisionado Ozuma al oír a alguien tras él. Dirigió el haz de la linterna hacia la fuente del ruido. Al parecer, al aire le gustaba hablar, moverse, y espantar personas.

El Comisionado siguió en lo suyo. Después de estar más de tres horas observando en un punto fijo, seguro de que había algo pero sin poder ver qué era, alguien lo llamó.

— n0n ¡Comisionado! ¡Traje unos tacos! —saludó el oficial Gary.

— n-n qué bien. Ò.ó déjalos ahí —dijo, señalando una bandeja de plata del siglo XII—, yo me quedaré aquí un rato más.

— o.o como usted ordene, Comisionado —replicó el oficial, dejó los sacros alimentos, y salió.

El Comisionado Ozuma volvió a la contemplación de aquello que no sabía que era. De repente, una sombra pasó a su lado y alguien a quien no veía bien por lo oscuro del lugar y de su traje empezó a espolvorear, buscando huellas digitales.

— ò.ó ¡Inspector Dunga! ¡No me asuste así!

— o.o Perdón, Comisionado... sólo pensé que le gustaría ver las huellas digitales más claramente. Sólo que no hay ninguna huella —añadió, reflexivo.

— ¬¬# ¡_Eso_ es **evidente**, GRANDÍSIMO TARADO!

— ¡-¡ bueno, pues. Ya me voy.

— ¬¬# grrrr...

Después de mirar fijamente a "aquello que no sabía qué era" por otra media hora, decidió ingerir los tacos, que se enfriaban.

Una vez terminados, retomó la observación del "Aquello que no sabía qué era".

—No hay nada. Fue un trabajo muy limpio —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se volvió, y vio a un tipo con un traje ridículo.

— ô.ó ¿qué hace un árbitro de fútbol aquí? —inquirió Ozuma.

— n-n nada, sólo es una aparición especial —respondió Kevin, y se fue.

Ya casi amanecía, y Ozuma aún no sabía qué era lo que estaba viendo. De repente, sintió náuseas.

—Los tacos eran de barbacoa de perro.

— OnOU... n.n ¡ah, Bat-Kai! ¡Gusto en saludarte!

— ô.ó ¿cómo sabe quién soy?

— o-o... no tengo idea.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

—¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE HUECO EN LA HISTORIA ES ÉSE! —exclamó el Productor.

—»-«U ¡Callad, insensato! —replicó Flint.

El Director suspiró.

"Bat-Kai, Escena 8, Toma 2, ACCIÓN!"

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————

—Los tacos eran de barbacoa de perro.

— OnOU... n.n ¡ah, Bat-Kai! ¡Gusto en saludarte!

— ô.ó ¿cómo sabe quién soy?

— o-o... no tengo idea. Fuera de eso... ¿qué haces aquí?

—Trato de averiguar quién robó la única estatua que se ha encontrado de la antigua civilización Gat-Ito.

—o.o aaah... n-n ¡pues suerte!

— ô.ò ¿qué no estaba usted aquí por lo mismo?

— n.nU no, es que se me perdió la cartera mientras hacíamos las averiguaciones esta mañana.

— ¬¬U ... por eso Cd. Bótica está inundada de criminales sicópatas.

— n.nU ¿tú crees?

— ¬¬U ... Comisionado, su cartera está bajo su pie.

— o-oU... —el Comisionado Dunga levantó el pie derecho y observó que no había nada bajo él.

— u-uU el otro pie.

— n.nU ah. —el Comisionado levantó el pie izquierdo y se percató de que, en efecto, su cartera había estado bajo él todo el tiempo—. n-n ¡qué bien! Ya puedo irme a casa.

— · - ·U ¿Y la estatua de la civilización Gat-Ito?

— n-n te lo encargo, ¿vale? —dijo el Comisionado Ozuma, para después irse rápidamente del lugar.

Y Bat-Kai se quedó mirando estúpidamente como le cargaban el muerto; y, encima, recordaba su odio infundado pero firme contra la civilización Gat-Ito, por no pagar tributos a la Gloriosa Civilización Atoidi.

— **CONTINUARÁ —**


	7. Gatos, Segunda Parte

**Catz **

Raúl no iba a permitir que las vacas fueran despojadas con tanta crueldad e impunidad. No, señor. Como miembro reciente y joven de la sociedad acomodada de Cd. Bótica, su deber era fundar una organización no lucrativa sostenida por donativos de la misma sociedad acomodada y la sociedad no tan acomodada.

Kai, complacido de que ocupara su tiempo en algo que no fuera fastidiarle la existencia a Alfred, lo apoyó, aunque estaba convencido de que la idea era estúpida y había otras cosas en las que pensar, como en la civilización Gat-Ito.

Había pasado una semana y seguía sin encontrar la respuesta a su problema. Bueno, no era suyo por definición, pero sí porque no había nadie más que lo resolviera. Y como el único enemigo del crimen, la maldad, la perversidad y los asalta-lecherías de Cd. Bótica, Bat-Kai tenía que encontrar al malvado ente que había robado la estatuilla.

Pero eso tendría que ser otra noche. Esta noche era la "fiesta" de arranque de la campaña de Raúl contra el Despojamiento a los Bovinos.

—n-n Gracias por venir —dijo Raúl, tomando el micrófono—. Habrá llegado a su conocimiento el terrible crimen que aconteció en una lechería. Ese nefasto acto... —se le humedecieron los ojos y se le quebró la voz. Carraspeó y prosiguió—. Ese nefasto acto sólo pudo haberlo hecho un alma ruin, despiadada, cruel, vulgar y además ociosa. Este crimen no puede quedar sin castigo; ni podemos dejar desamparadas a las víctimas. Por eso, esta noche inicia la campaña "Lloren Una Lágrima Por Las Vacas", con los primeros donativos de quienes amablemente han venido para acompañarnos. Gracias, muchas gracias.

Una bandeja de plata circuló para recoger los donativos, llevada por Alfred, mientras Raúl hablaba con varias personas al azar, como era su obligación por ser el anfitrión. Kai, por su parte, también conversaba con una rubia preciosa.

—Muy noble la acción del joven Raúl, ¿no?

—Sí, muy noble. Me alegra que al fin haya encontrado su verdadera vocación.

—Qué maravilla. Ya era justo que alguien se ocupara del asunto de las lecherías.

—¿Las lecherías? No, Raúl se indigna por el hecho de que las vacas no serán pagadas por su trabajo si esto sigue así.

—Oh, bueno... a mí no me preocupan las vacas más que los gatos.

—¿Los gatos?

—Sí. Tengo varios gatos, y necesito cantidades industriales de leche —hizo una pausa y agregó—. Son tan hermosos y ágiles...

—Claro, lindísimos —dijo Kai por cortesía—. Hablando de gatos, ¿escuchó sobre lo que pasó con la estatua de la civilización Gat-Ito?

—Ooooh, por supuesto —respondió ella, con una mirada elocuentísima—. Fue horrible, un sacrilegio. Aunque supongo que varias personas se preocupan más por las vacas.

—Bueno, las vacas dan leche, y una estatua sólo sirve para acumular polvo —comentó Kai descuidadamente, causando la ira de su interlocutora.

—¡Pero claro! —espetó, y se fue dando taconazos por ahí, dejó un donativo irrisorio, y se fue, echando chispas.

Los demás asistentes se fueron de una forma mucho más educada, dejando donativos mucho más grandes. Cuando al fin se quedaron solos Alfred, Raúl y Kai, decidieron descansar. Bueno, más bien fue Kai el de la idea. Raúl y Alfred querían tratar unos asuntos.

—u-uU Nunca se va a casar si sigue teniendo tan poco tacto, señor —señaló Alfred.

—o.OU ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Kai, mosqueado.

—u-uU Vi perfectamente lo que pasó con la señorita... ¿cómo se llama, por cierto?

—Eeeh... no tengo idea.

— ¬- ¬U ¿Ve lo que digo, señor?

—... no me molestes, Alfred, no me molestes.

—Oye Kai... —empezó Raúl muy serio.

—¿Tú qué quieres?

—... deberíamos hacer algo más por las vacas y su leche —declaró Raúl, pasando por alto la grosera forma en que se habían dirigido a él—. Quizá deberíamos arrestar nosotros mismos a los malvados que...

—¡Ni hablar! ¡No voy a perder MI tiempo con insulsos asaltantes de lecherías!

—Bien —respondió Raúl gélidamente, y se fue.

—u-uU señor...

—¡No me salgas con que no tengo tacto, vejete sensiblero y cursi!

—...

Así acabó una noche más en la mansión Hiwatari.

La noche siguiente, Bat-Kai y Raubin salieron por separado. Raubin estaba decidido a luchar contra las oscuras fuerzas anti-lácticas, y Bat-Kai tenía el presentimiento de que esa noche encontraría a quien fuera que hubiera robado la estatua de los Gat-Ito.

Raubin triunfó. Siguiendo las instrucciones de la Bati-Mega-Computadora-Omnisciente de la Bati-cueva, había descifrado dónde sería el próximo atraco. En efecto, una mujer vestida de gato entró en la lechería y empezó a llevarse varios litros. Raubin entró con decisión.

—¡Alto ahí, esbirro del mal!

—Aaah, pero si es Raubin.

—... ô-ó ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

—Soy telépata.

—Oh.

Acto seguido, la gata arrojó una bomba de humo y desapareció. Raubin se recuperó rápidamente y empezó a seguirla. La encontró unas 20 cuadras más adelante. Pero no era el único que la había encontrado.

La individua había tenido la (mala) suerte de tropezarse con Bat-Kai. La leche se desparramó por el suelo.

—... ¿Tú eres la roba-leche?

—... Gat-Itóbela, aunque te cueste más.

—¿"Gat-Itóbela"? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése?

(_—Concuerdo en eso —dijo el Produtor. _

—_Pero a nadie le importa tu opinión —replicó el Director._)

—... eso no te importa —dijo Gat-Itóbela, e intentó huir. Bat-Kai arrojó sus bolitas-amarra-gente. Gat-Itóbela cayó, y acto seguido amarró a Bat-Kai con su látigo.

Forcejearon con las cuerdas por media hora, cuando llegó Raubin.

—OoO ¡Santos Amarres Empatados, Bat-Kai!

—Muy chistoso, Raubin, muy chistoso. Date prisa y desátame.

—_Excuse-moi_, pero no tengo porqué ayudarte.

—¡¿Que QUÉ!

—Tú no me ibas a ayudar a encontrar a la roba-leche, así que yo no tengo que ayudarte.

—... ¿ah, sí?

—Sí.

El iluso de Raubin no recordaba que Bat-Kai era un gran escapista, y que de hecho ya se había soltado, pero que lo estaba poniendo a prueba. De haberlo sabido, lo habría ayudado, y Bat-Kai no habría tenido que darle un latigazo por su insubordinación.

—¡Insubordinado rufián! ¡No eres más que un mocoso desagradecido, malcriado y psicópata!

—¡¿Psicópata yo! ¡¿Y tú que eres, un niño de la pradera!

—¡CÁLLATE! —Bat-Kai le dio otro latigazo.

—¡SUFICIENTE! —explotó Raubin, y tomó a Gat-Itóbela—. ¡ME LLEVO A LA GATA ÉSTA, Y NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER!

—¡¡FAVOR QUE ME HACES!

—¡PERFECTO!

—¡COMO QUIERAS!

Raubin se llevó a la comisaría a Gat-Itóbela, mientras Bat-Kai conducía como taxista ebrio y enojado hacia la Bati-cueva.

—n-n hola, Raubin —saludó el Comisionado.

—¿Cómo es que todo el mundo me conoce? —inquirió Raubin sorprendido.

—Misterios de la vida —dijo el Comisionado, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y ésta de aquí es Gat-Itóbela, la roba-lecherías que se apoderó de la estatua de la civilización Gat-Ito?

—Sí —respondió Gat-Itóbela—. ¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Mi trabajo es saber esa clase de cosas -.n —respondió el Comisionado—. Por cierto, Raubin, si algún día le vuelves a dirigir la palabra a Bat-Kai, dile que instalé una Bati-señal para que venga a la azotea del edificio más alto de esta cuadra.

—... lo pensaré —gruñó Raubin, asustado por el Comisionado y sus espesísimas cejas.


	8. ¡Mucho susto!

**¡Mucho susto!**

Raúl, bondadoso (y convenenciero) como es él, disculpó a Kai por su grosería. ¿O fue al revés? Según mi modo de ver, debería ser Raúl el perdonado. Pero lo del latigazo fue hartamente feo. Así pues, estamos en un dilema. Resolvámoslo de una manera simplista, y digamos que los dos se perdonaron y siguieron su vida felices y contentos hasta que Alfred les recordó, a eso de las siete de la mañana, que era Lunes. Molesto, Kai se fue a sus asuntos de la Corporación Biovolt y Raúl a calentar banc... perdón, quise decir "a la escuela".

Raúl tuvo un día pésimo con el nuevo profesor de Lógica.

—Así pues —decía el diminuto catedrático Ken, Kenny para los amigos, pero como al parecer no tenía ningún amigo porque era un pigmeo nerd y además... vale, le paro—, tenemos que cuando Juanito declara con vehemencia que siempre dice mentiras, no podemos creer nada, porque si miente estará mintiendo y si dice la verdad también miente; en resumen, Juanito es un imbécil y deberíamos darle un buen garnuchazo por su imberbedad —finalizó, tratando de ser simpático. La única que rió fue una mosca que pasaba por ahí. Entonces fue cuando el tal Kenny se percató de que era ignorado—. A ver, a ver. Si los compañeros de atrás dejaran de hacer escándalo y estuvieran callados como sus compañeros de en medio que están leyendo cómics, entonces sus compañeros de adelante podrían dormir plácidamente.

Tal vez alguien haya oído que el verbo ignorar significa "no conocer, no tener noción de", y por lo tanto pensará que cuando escribí "el tal Kenny se percató de que era ignorado", cometí un error bastante común que ya hasta es aceptado por la RAE y trataba de expresar que la existencia de Kenny era sabida, pero era pasada por alto. Pues bien, déjenme informarle a ese alguien que yo, en efecto, deseo dar a entender que la presencia (y la existencia) de Kenny era algo absolutamente desconocido para la bola de irrespetuosos mocosos a quienes trataba de iluminar con su sabiduría, por lo tanto el verbo "ignorar" es el apropiado. Fin del rollo.

Raúl suspiró, cerró su manga de Candy Candy y apagó su walk-man cuando vio que la puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrarse, porque creyó que había entrado el profesor. «Al fin», pensó. «A este tipo deberían descontarle el día, mira que llegar a estas horas...». Raúl interrumpió sus cavilaciones cuando se percató de que no había entrado nadie.

La apertura y cerrazón de la puerta se debió al caso contrario: el Prof. Kenny había salido corriendo, dispuesto a pegarse un tiro.

Pero la pistola falló una y otra vez. Intentó ahorcarse con sus propias manos. No tenía la suficiente fuerza. Rendido, buscó consuelo navegando en Internet desde su laptop. Tenía pensado ir a cierta página de fanfics, a reírse con alguno de una estúpida serie llamada beyblade; sería mejor si encontrara alguno sobre ese alfeñique llamado Kenny sufriendo torturas indecibles.

Lo malo fue que su laptop simple y llanamente no podía correr Windows. La reinició en modo MS-DOS. No encontró ningún problema. Buscó exhaustivamente byte por byte para encontrar la falla.

En esa operación tardó aproximadamente dos semanas, cuatro días, quince horas, cuarenta y tres minutos, y doce punto cincuenta y siete segundos; al cabo de los cuales acabó completamente deschavetado, loco, orate, perturbado mental, tocadiscos, con las cabras idas al monte y además trastornado de su psique.

Y en su destartalada cabecita había solo dos cosas: la canción de "Come Clean" de Hilary Duff (sobre todo el verso que dice "Let it wash away my sanity") y un terrible deseo de venganza (c/p: la venganza es como el helado de chirimoya: frío sabe más rico —Skeletor)

Ideó un plan macabro, perverso, maligno, loco y (lo que es peor) sin fallos. Procedió.

Ajeno a todas estas situaciones, Kai tomaba un merecidísimo descanso: se había levantado a las nueve de la madrugada el domingo para desayunar. Agotado después de tan arduo esfuerzo, volvióse a dormir, como a eso de las diez, la fría y oscura hora que precede al alba los domingos.

Pero ya eran las cinco de la tarde, y Kai, mientras descansaba, meditaba. Estaba haciendo unos cálculos sobre la fecha en la que los Backstreet Boys darían su próximo concierto (eso, si fuera cierto eso de que iba a haber el esperadísimo reencuentro).

Entonces, vio la bati-señal. Raúl le había comentado sobre ello. Pero Kai, al fin y al cabo, es sólo un simple mortal. Un simple mortal que, como todos los demás mortales (excepto Alfred y los sacerdotes), no trabajaba los domingos por ninguna causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia.

Ya saben ustedes que la memoria es lo más misterioso de la vida. Pues bien, este portentoso y laberíntico mecanismo llevó a Kai por una senda que le hizo recordar que ese domingo, a las cinco y media, iban a pasar la pelíscula de Mulán, que el pequeño e inocente Raúl había estado esperando con ansias todo el mes. Fue a buscarlo para que dejara de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo y pasara dos horas de su vida frente a la amada televisión.

Raúl no estaba por ninguna parte. Primeramente, Kai se asustó. Segundamente, fue a preguntarle a Alfred si había guardado a Raúl en el baúl del sótano, como de costumbre (para que Raulecín no se empolvara).

—o-o no, señor, no he visto al joven Raúl desde el lunes en la mañana que se fue a la escuela.

—ò-ó ¡.¿Y HASTA AHORA ME LO DICES?.! —explotó Kai.

— n-nU bueno, pero no se enoje. ò-ó además, usted se acaba de dar cuenta ahora.

— · - ·U ... bueno... es que ya sabes que trabajo mucho.

— ¬- ¬ ¿en serio?

— · - ·UUU ... ù-ú bueno, .¡eso no importa! Lo que importa ahora es encontrar a Raúl.

— u-uU ¿y dónde piensa buscarlo?

— · - ·U... ù-ú bueno, .¡eso no importa! Primero iré a ver qué rayos quiere el comisionado y _luego _encontraré a Raúl.

— u-uU sea como usted quiera —dijo Alfred, y se fue.

—Bah…

—_/ Naru-naru-naru-naru-naru-naru-naru-naru-BATKAI! BATKAI! BATKAI! ./—_

—¿Qué pasa, Comisionado? —preguntó tétricamente desde la ventana, ocasionando que el Comisionado Ozuma escupiera el café caliente sobre los informes que acababan de entregarle.

—¡Caramba, Bat-Kai! Podrías tocar la puerta como cualquier persona normal, .¿sabías?

—¿Qué pasa, Comisionado? —repitió Bat-Kai, impasible.

—Oh, bueno… un sicópata secuestró al grupo 2-C de la escuela que está cerca del puerto y amenaza con matarlos si no comprenden el Universo Colateral Que Tangencialmente Nos Predispone Y Es Como La Luz… y como son bastante lentitos, lo más probable es que los mate. ¿Sabes, Bat-Kai? Deberías… —cuando el comisionado volteó a ver, Bat-Kai ya se había ido.

Bat-Kai corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a la escuela, olvidando que tenía una pequeña cosa llamada BATIMÓVIL. Entró al salón. No había nada, excepto un gigantesco letrero escrito por Raúl que decía: "BAT-KAI! EL SICÓPATA DEL PROF KENNY NOS LLEVA A UNA BODEGA ABANDONADA CERCA DEL PUERTO! DATE PRISA QUE NOS VA A MATAAAARR! Posdata: El puerto está enfrente de la escuela.", y un rastro de algo rojo, que podía ser sangre, pintura o salsa de tomate, que se dirigía al puerto.

Bat-Kai, atando cabos a una velocidad sorprendente, tejió una hamaca, la colgó de pared a pared y se recostó para meditar tranquilamente sobre las pistas que acababa de encontrar.

Cuando despertó… es decir, cuando salió de sus meditaciones, Bat-Kai saltó de la hamaca y fue corriendo hacia el puerto de Cd. Bótica.

—_/ Tiruriruriru Tiruriruriru Tim/— _

—Oh, sí, ahora pagarán, mi preciossssa… —le dijo el Asustapájaros a una laptop _idéntica _a la del Prof. Kenny—. Dessshollaremossss a esssosss ssuciosss mocossssos, ssssssí.

—¿Creen que podamos salvarnos? —preguntó Julia, la hija del Comisionado Ozuma.

—Bat-Kai llegará —afirmó Raúl.

—Por eso, .¿creen que podamos salvarnos? —repitió Julia, más preocupada.

—_/ Naru-naru-naru-naru-naru-naru-naru-naru-BATKAI! BATKAI! BATKAI/—_

—_/ pow! Crash! Boom! Paz! ./—_

¡Y Bat-Kai entró por la ventana, dándole una certera patada al Asusta-pájaros en el proceso y derribándolo, arrancándole la máscara y revelando que en realidad era…

El Prof. Kenny.

—_/ Pom Pom POOOOM! ./—_

—Suelta a los niños —le advirtió Bat-Kai.

—O si no, .¿qué?

—No me obligues a ponerme violento.

—¡Ja! .¿Crees que puedes asustar al Amo del Terror?

—Yo soy el terror, y tú no eres mi amo.

—¡Ya lo veremos! —espetó el Asustapájaros, arrojando un gas extraño a la cara de Bat-Kai—. ¡Ahora verás tu máximo terror convertirse en realidad!

Pero Bat-Kai no se inmutó.

—¿Qué?... ¿Pero… cómo? —balbució el Asustapájaros.

—¡He visto los Teletubbies tres veces, Asustapájaros! —bramó Bat-Kai—. ¡Ya no puedo experimentar más terror!

—¡No… NO!

—_/ Plank! ./—_

Y el Asustapájaros perdió el conocimiento cuando Raúl lo golpeó con una pesada barra de metal.

— ò.ó ¡Eso es por hacer que Bat-Kai mencionara a los Tele-tubbies! —gritó, con un escalofrío.

—Vayan a sus casas —reconvino Bat-Kai a los niños, desatándolos; y los jovencitos obedecieron.


End file.
